the girl with the name Scarlett and the Scarlett fox
by nachobusiness
Summary: Scarlett gets a job at freddy fazbears and her in foxy fall in love
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys my first fanfic enjoy! :D**

**also NO POV I CANT HANDLE TRYING TO DO SEPERATE POVS**

**this first chapter is explaininghow i write.I right without plannig i just make it up as i go i also am a GIRL myname just sounds weird because its nacho buisness (nach:yo:biz:ness) so i hope you enjoy ill try to update tomarrow no promises and u guys are amazing :D**


	2. Chapter 2

hi guys my first acctual chapter hope u enjoy cause i was night and i said i would upload tommorow but i will today :D

NO POV.

Scarlett was heading into the pizzarea estatic for her new job cause she loved the animatronics especially foxy now that she thought about it where is foxy she wondered but then she heard her phone go shift had started.

Foxy was waiting cause he wanted to get to the guard before everyone else so he could stuff them into a when he was in the office he saw someone familier and saw the crystal blue green eyes that has a splotch of red in her left knew then is was Scarlett.

"Scarlett?"

"Hello foxy" heard foxy but almost as soon as he heard he felt her give him a hug that is until SAcarlett sees see but scarlett did and his eyes were completly black and she whimpered slightly at the sight of grabbed her and tryed to drag her until foxy slammed him into the ground the only hear bonnie say

"what the heck foxy its a guard this is our job"

no foxy growled this is different look into her eyes you can see that its scarlett.

as bonnies started into the fearful eyes of scarlett he relized it was her and said "i have to tell the others about this".When he left foxy looked at scarlett to him she was hot but when he looked at her face he say that she was tired and he offered her to sit on his lap since he tookher accepted and fell asleep curled up next to him in 5 she was asleep foxy started running his fingers through her eventuall"y fell alseep and when the 6:00 am bell wrung she sprang really nervous and foxy said to calm her down

"aye las that only be the 6:00 am bell"

she calmed down and asked "foxy and i go with you"

"of course scarlett anything for you" thank you she replied at the door and kissed him right on the blushed and smiled estatic cause she was gonna be there again that night 


	3. first date

**heyo guys its me senorita nachbusiness and heres another chapter so enjoy**

** :)**

**at scarletts house:**

Scalett stompoed out of the house to freddy fazbears cause she just got kicked out by her she arrived she went to pirates cove knowing that foxy was activated and said "foxy you here" "yes scarlett why are ye here" replied foxy "i just got kicked out by mom and..."

Foxy stood there in shock and said "Scarlett you know you can stay with me at pirates cove right?" "thank you foxy!" almost as soon as she said that she sprang out at him with a hug."no problem las" replied foxy when foxy was done hugging her she kissed him and said "foxy can i please go to sleep for a while" sure said foxy and scarlett said thanks and fell alspeep.

**11:30 am**

when she woke up foxy was gone but what she didnt know was that foxy was making food for a date he already set up the table and stuff so he just cooked the food with chica to cook up some food and he left a note with a dress and scarlett found it and the note read: Meet me at the office.

by the time she got done dressed and was walking to the office er shift had started and bonnie came up and greeted her on her way down

to the office smileing keeping a secret about foxys date with her until she arrvived,

e arrived and when she looked she was was a table with a white cloth over it with some plates soda and of course pizza as there ,bonnie,and chica walked away and you could hear chica squealing about how cute they looked was wearing a suit and he looked very asked "how ye be like'n our little date" "its amazing foxy" said looked a scarlett she had a red dress and black dress shoes.

Foxy went over to Scarlett and kissed hr when he walked baack to his seat he was blushing.

**cliff hanger**


	4. Updates

**h guys not a new chapter its a update i haz got some ideas and no spoilers also about the author notes and grammar Buh i dont **really like typing to** much cause i have a bad case of dyslexia and it makes me fail in school alot and im srry that im bothering u guys i just cant maigcly make me not have dyslexia**


End file.
